Ashes to ashes
by Mr.FosterX
Summary: Huddha huddha Hu Pyro


MEET THE ¿?

En un seco y tétrico pueblo a las afueras de ponyville una figura protegía su identidad con una mascara de gas, todo el lugar ardía en llamas, pero esa poni seguía su camino, derecho hacia un grupo de ponies de vestimenta azul. Ella llevaba un tanque de oxígeno en su espalda para no asfixiarse por el exceso de dióxido de carbono que emanaba alrededor, llevaba un hacha en su costado que era sostenida por un cinturón que le deba vuelta por el lomo. Ella caminaba, sin importar lo que pisaba: seguía su curso.

En otro lugar, entrevistaban a la princesa Celestia, estaban en una oficina oscura totalmente gris a excepción de la planta a un lado y un leve rallo de luz que pasaba por entre las persianas. –No temo a ningún poni- decía la princesa-, pero esa cosa…me asusta.

La enmascarada seguía su curso mientras se escuchaba su pesada respiración a través de la mascara de gas. Los ponies ya estaban aterrados, se escondían donde podían evitando entrar a lugares ya casi destruidos por las llamas.

De vuelta en la oficina, la princesa Celestia se había ido y se encontraba Rainbow Dash en su lugar, respondiendo unas preguntas.-No, yo…yo no hablo sobre esa loca, ¿de acuerdo?-. Se quiso sacar el micrófono que tenia en su cuello, micrófono que maximizaba el tono de su voz. Rainbow se puso nerviosa y miro alrededor. –No esta aquí ¿o si?- decía desesperadamente mientras agitaba sus alas.- ¿Cómo me quito esta cosa?- Dijo antes de salir volando de la sala.

¡PUM!, se escucha un golpe de puerta en el pueblo destruido, la enmascarada la había pateado y se encontraba con un lanzallamas recorriendo la casa. Un poni que se encontraba cerca se escondió tras unos muebles y se mantuvo en silencio.

Nuevamente en la oficina, Rarity estaba sentada mirando por la ventana unas ruinas de un antiguo pueblo.-Cualquiera tendría escalofríos al imaginar que clase de pensamientos oculta tras esa mascara-.

El fuego crecía, la enmascarada lanzaba fuego hacia una iglesia. Todo ardía, las débiles casas de madera no podían combatir contra la fuerza destructiva del fuego de su lanzallamas. Rarity seguía hablando.- ¿Qué sueños sobre pasteles y constantes fiestas?-

La enmascarada mira alrededor y ve todo feliz, lanzaba arcoíris con sus trompetas y crecían flores del suelo. Ella se sube a una pequeña elevación de tierra que tenia plantaciones de paletas. Había un pastel gigante no muy lejos de ella, de donde sale la princesa Luna, la enmascarada toma una de las paletas y la eleva sobre su cabeza. La princesa quería un poco, así que corre hacia ella para comer. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, ella salta y le da muy fuerte en la cabeza con su hacha, provocándole muerte instantánea a la princesa. En la perspectiva de la psicópata pirómana, comía su paleta mientras de lejos, ella ve como Gilda se acerca y se para sobre su trompeta con una sonrisa en su rostro. La enmascarada le sopla burbujitas y Gilda es golpeada en el rostro con una pistola de bengalas, después, Gilda saluda a Luna. La enmascarada mira atrás y ve a Trixie escondida dentro de una caja de regalos, Trixie la ve, se pone feliz y se oculta dentro, la caja queda mal cerrada por lo que ella va y la acomoda. Trixie intentaba desesperadamente salir, pero no podía porque un hacha le bloqueaba la puerta. – ¡No, por favor, nunca los molestare otra vez!- gritaba Trixie, pero el lanzallamas ya comenzaba a lanzar fuego con dirección a ella. La enmascarada daba brincos mientras disparaba arcoíris, la princesa Luna, Gilda y Trixie le seguían. De repente, gummy aparece y Applejack empieza a montarlo como si fuera un toro, la pirómana se despide y se comienza a relajarse mientras mira alrededor. Todo ardía, las casas se caían, y la gente moría. Twilight cayo desde una ventana y se arrastraba por el suelo, le tomo el pie a la enmascarada y le pidió ayuda. Ella se quito la mascara y dejo ver su rostro rosado con una macabra sonrisa.-Debiste ir a mi fiesta-. Jalo el gatillo y vio como carbonizaba a su amiga y se alejaba silbando "smile".

Han pasado varios meses desde el desastre de ese pueblo y nunca se encontró al responsable de ese macabro crimen, solo 3 personas saben quien lo hizo, pero no van a decir nada. Le temen.

INSPIRADA EN MEET THE PYRO, DE TEAM FORTRESS 2, CREADO POR VALVE.

PERSONAJES DE MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC PERTENECEN A HASBRO.


End file.
